


Not Even A Glance

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Name Calling, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Prowl hadn't realised how unattractive he was until he had joined with Optimus Prime and his team of Autobots on board the Teletraan-1. He wasn't sure why most bots avoided him until he heard the whispers.





	Not Even A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Prowl hadn't realised how unattractive he was until he had joined with Optimus Prime and his team of Autobots on board the Teletraan-1. He wasn't sure why most bots avoided him until he heard the whispers.

"He's as cold as ice"

"Unemotional drone"

"Too good to socialize with us"

"Prudish and snobbish"

"Stifling and uptight"

He knew he wasn't the most social of mechs, but he never thought he was that bad. He'd always thought that if he put more effort into his work than do any unnecessary socializing then his colleges would respect and admire. Apparently not. It had only ostracised him from everyone else.

He'd felt bad about it. That somehow it was his fault and he didn't know how to fix it. He tried to be a bot more social, but had always backed out. He'd got tongue tied or just felt too afraid to say anything. And of course he never showed how much it hurt him.  

He'd heard the worst comments coming from those that interfaced regularly.

"He probably couldn't get his spike up"

"Maybe all is equipment is malfunctioning"

"Probably still sealed at his age"

"He'd just lie there and not move, like a drone"

He could get his spike up. His equipment was fine. He was still sealed and he wasn't ashamed about it. And he was not a drone. They hurt. They all hurt. All the comments and the laughter. It hurt, but he would only weep when he was alone.

But one day something changed. A lot of bots started to be nice to him. They greeted him. Asked if he was doing alright. Said 'have a good day' or a simple 'have a good night' he thought it strange at first, but wondered if his attempts at being more social were working. Maybe they had seen him trying to being more social. Until he found out about their betting pool. Many members of the crew had made bets on how they would be the first to get him into their berth and then tell everyone about it. His first time had been turning into some sort of bragging right.

He never fell for it thought. If anything it made him less social, callous and cold. His sadness turned into anger and anger into depression. He still never showed how much it all hurt him, unless he was alone.

Which was always.


End file.
